The aim of this program is to disseminate information on and provide specialized training in the area of pediatric oncology to a diverse group of health-science personnel, including (a) medical and dental students; (b) interns and residents in pediatrics, surgery, pathology, radiology, and other disciplines; (c) post-doctoral fellows in oncology-related fields; (d) psychologists and psychiatrists; (f) social workers; (g) oncology and pediatric nurses; (h) paramedical personnel in radiotherapy, physiotherapy, rehabilitation, and activity programs; (i) physician specialists in the area of hematology-oncology; and (j) primary-care physicians in practice or training in Southern California. The applicant institution is a pediatric medical center which includes all clinical departments with an affiliated basic science faculty. The center admits approximately 170 new pediatric patients with cancer per year, and the staff includes 22 physicians or basic scientists with full-time activity in clinical or research oncology. Twelve basic science research projects are in progress. These resources for education in oncology are employed in a series of training and orientation projects directed at the diverse caterogies of individuals noted above. These programs will promulagate concepts of (a) early detection; (b) use of currently available methods of diagnosis; (c) multidisciplinary management; (d) prevention, including nutritional aspects; (e) the significance of epidemiology; (f) contributions which can be made by a specialty center; (g) psychosocial problems related to patients and their families; (h) rehabilitation; and (i) problems in the evaluation of the results of cancer therapy. Special features of the project include (a) evaluation of a medical student program to increase retention of cognitive information about cancer and stimulate constructive attitudes toward cancer and patients with cancer; (b) a program directed specifically at the Family Practice Resident; (c) the development of a special clinic for high-risk cancer patient groups, recognized or acquired during childhood, for the purpose of both patient and professional education; (d) a symposium on cancer epidemiology and prevention for faculty members who contact medical students; (e) development of a new approach to medical education in the area of pediatric brain tumor management utilizing the analyses of the Childhood Brain Tumor Consortium; and (f) the establishment of Pediatric Oncology Nursing Symposia.